Dracon
Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews is a former human who was injured during a Grimm attack on Navy Pier in Chicago. He fought to save his friends and their families as well as his own family during the attack, but wound up getting stabbed in the chest, rendering him immobile on the entire right side of his body. After he woke from a year-long coma, he was given a new body and set out on his journey to become a powerful Huntsman. He currently lives in Denver with his wife, Tina Hendricks-Matthews, and is one of the stronger Huntsmen in the area. He may not have an Aura or Semblance, but that matters little when he's in the field. Appearance Dracon's armor is completely dark blue, with a white Gundam faceplate and violet optics, a stark contrast to the greenish-white of his psychoframe. He has a golden V-fin that can fold into a dark blue horn-like shape, but he keeps it open and his Gundam faceplate exposed in contrast to having it covered by a visor. He has on his back a thruster pack for flight and a pair of draconic wings, one on either side of the pack. (Think of the Banshee Gundam with wings. :3) He also wears a brown tarp like a cloak to completely cover his frame and head, save for his face, which is usually in shadow from the hood of his cloak. He stands at a rather imposing six foot two, and he weighs 275 lbs. When in his base Unicorn Mode, he has a sort of lean, but strong build. Only when he is in his Destroy Mode does he have a more muscular and rather intimidating build. Biography Dragon's Rising Tales of Many GrimmFall Personality Dracon is a kind and caring man, but he is dead serious when faced with the Grimm Horde. His intelligence is high, bordering on genius, but he doesn't act like it. In some cases, he's very naïve, but he is a good man all around. When his friends and loved ones are on the line, he goes all out against the enemy, using his full arsenal, and his rather impressive strength, to his advantage. In fact, his physical strength is close to that of Scotty Blake, but his real strength lies in the array of weaponry equipped to his person. While he lacks an Aura, his durability more than makes up for it. His only weaknesses are that he can be rather aloof when with strangers or newcomers, and his naivety, as well as his hot temper at times. He also tends to wear a raggedy, tattered brown cloak to keep his Gundam frame a secret from any Fallen or any dangerous foes who would target him. When around his friends and family, he is a bit of a doofus, but he's still serious as in this world, one can never tell when their next day would be their last. He has an intense dislike of heroes and Hunters who lean towards the theatrics, feeling that it is an affront to the real work of Huntresses and Huntsmen who just go in and get the job done. This has led to him acquiring a dislike of Major Glory, one of the most notable heroes of GrimmFall, because of how he flaunts his abilities and gives away his presence. He also dislikes the use of phrases that are themed after what those kinds of people are supposed to be like. Out of all the people he's met, he has a deep respect for Scotty Blake, one of the more powerful Hunters, and perhaps the strongest in the world aside from Major Glory. Dracon also has a healthy respect for the Grimm Slayer, also known as Omnimon. Powers and Abilities As a Gundam, Dracon is heavily outfitted with a number of weapons and firearms. His arsenal is as follows: Beam Magnum Maximus Carbine (5 seven-clip magazines total: 2 on back skirt, 2 on Armed Armor DF) ~Rotary Grenade Launcher -4x Beam Sabers -2x Head Vulcans -Armed Armor DW (Dracon Wings) (backpack mounted wings that enable flight and increased mobility even within planetary atmospheres) ~8x Fin Funnels (mounted like 'wings' between the DW wings, derived from Nu Gundam funnels with their own generators, capable of generating a 360-degree prism shield) -Armed Armor BB (Burst Beam) (mounted on the right arm, modified version of AA BS (Beam Smart gun) previously mounted on the Banshee, capable of engaging up to six targets simultaneously with a spread 'dragon's breath' beam burst) -Armed Armor DF (Dracon Fangs) (left arm mounted shield derived from the Banshee Norn's AA DE) ~4x Dracon Funnels (mounted at the front end of the AA DF as fangs, equipped with beam blade emitters, utilized only as missiles chasing down enemies for stabbing attacks, can also be utilized on the shield as claws) ~Hyper Beam Sword (a hand-held solid blade sword stored in the shield, with beam blade emitters along the edges for maximum penetration) He also has several optional armaments for different missions and can be changed out to supplement his current arsenal at hand: two beam pistols for stealthier missions, two shoulder missile pods that can launch up to six missiles per pod, and two shoulder mounted Gatling guns for heavier firepower. Unlike most other human, Faunus, and Mobian characters, Dracon does not have an Aura or Semblance, making him one of only two people to not have such an ability. But to make up for it, his frame is constructed from an immensely dense mineral that came from the deep reaches of outer space. This makes his frame highly durable, especially when it comes to high heat and extreme cold, although he does have his limits. Too hot and his frame gets weakened. Too cold and his systems start to freeze. Dracon is also capable of flight, giving him a significant advantage in the air. With the addition of six other thrusters to his frame (two hidden in his thruster pack, two in his rear skirt armor, and two in his lower legs) he is highly agile and maneuverable. He can also use the thrusters on his lower legs to boost his kicks, making him a dangerous adversary. When he uses all of his thrusters, he also has incredible speed, giving him an advantage against faster opponents. Dracon is also immensely strong, about as strong as Scotty Blake, the head of Clan Blake and one of the strongest Huntsmen in the world. This strength gives him the ability to lift heavy tons that most others would not be able to lift, and when coupled with his agility, gives him incredible hitting power. But there is one asset that allows Dracon to actually increase his strength, speed, and agility. This asset has become known as the psychoframe, and it consists of an inner framework that is exposed when his armor segments open up and lock onto hardpoints. This frame glows a greenish white, and it tends to seethe or emit something akin to an Aura when he gets angered enough; this also has the side effect of turning his optics green, a trait that many have come to fear and dread. His psychoframe also gives him other abilities, such as controlling his fin funnels with much greater accuracy and precision than he can when just using wireless control, and renders him immune to possession Semblances, making it incredibly difficult to possess him. Other abilities include seeing the spirits of the deceased, summoning barriers when he loses his shield and/or fin funnels, and sensing the presence of others without his radar. But he can't use these abilities for prolonged periods of time, as it drains him. He is also equipped with something known as a Newtype Destroyer System, or NT-D for short. This system allows him to take control of other funnel weapons used by other Gundams or Hunters, but unlike with just his psychoframe, this system drains him immensely. So he has to use it wisely. Relationships Allies Agunimon - Dracon has a sort of rivalry/friendship with the Warrior of Flame, mostly due to both of them being hotheaded and unwilling to compromise... much. Dracon is more cautious and has greater combat experience when compared to the Digimon, and his tendency to try and prepare often clashes with the more hotblooded attitude of Agunimon. That doesn't mean they won't back each other up. If anything, they will put aside their rivalry to work together to get the mission done. Major Glory - Dracon's animosity towards the symbol of peace and hope is mostly one-sided, as Dracon was raised in a family that was more down-to-earth. His grandfather, having served in all of World War II and as a Huntsman before retiring in the 1950s, taught his grandson that to be a Huntsman means to hold some secrets close to one's chest and to not flaunt one's abilities and give them away. This teaching has led to Dracon's one-sided hatred, as he sees Glory as flaunting his abilities. Later on, when the two are forced to work together, Dracon learns that the symbol of hope is just as human as everyone else, and after admitting his errors, he is forgiven by Glory. Scotty Blake - Dracon has an intense respect for the world's strongest Huntsman, mostly due to his skills and reputation. The Scotsman, despite being organic, rivals him in brute strength, with Dracon only outclassing him in overall durability and speed. The two often sometimes get into spars, mostly to keep their skills sharp, but to also try and see who's stronger. Scotty trusts the Gundam, and Dracon in turn trusts Scotty to cover his back if they work together. Starscream - Dracon's newest ally, Starscream is a cunning mech that has to earn his respect. But the fact that he is willing to try and broker a treaty with his enemies is a sign that maybe he can be trusted. Dracon's hotheadedness is offset by the Seeker's calm and patient nature, which provides a balance that allows them to work together. Omnimon - The Royal Knight, also known as the Grimm Slayer for his efforts in taking down the Grimmnoid cult, and Dracon have worked together in the past, most notably on Flowertopia, along with Tina, his soon-to-be-wife. The two have a sort of tense relationship, but not as much the one with Agunimon, mostly due to Dracon mistaking the Royal Knight for a Fallen at their first meeting. Regardless, the two are able to work together as needed. Tiger of the Wind - A Genetically ENgineered Organism, Tiger of the WInd hails from the Forgotten Age, or as he calls it, the Connected Era. Having been found by Dracon during his stay at the Green River Resort, the GENO has since been trying to create his own reputation as a Hunter. His relationship with the Dragon of Denver is somewhat on the uneasy side, as his pride says that Dracon didn't have to save him and that he could have handled himself. But the Gundam is not willing to let it go so easily. Neutral Jimmy - A boy with a disease that makes him weak, Jimmy is obsessed with Dracon. As such, the mech feels uncomfortable around him. Dracon will go to great lengths to avoid getting stalked by the boy, despite Jimmy's best attempts at finding the Gundam. Enemies General Skarr - The first Fallen Dracon ever fought, he is one of the most dangerous adversaries Dracon has ever faced. With his Semblance, the Gundam's only defense is to rely on his psychoframe and lack of eye contact to keep his free will. Skarr will do anything to defeat Dracon, and he knows it, too. He is the only one Dracon has ever lost to twice. Katz - A Mobian serial killer, he is one of the most cunning and agile enemies Dracon ever met. His own Semblance is enough to put even an experienced Huntsman down for a few weeks at best, a few months at worst. Dracon has faced him once and was knocked out for a month while he recovered from a fever. Katz has since faced him down a second time, this time in the employ of Sammael. I.O.N.E.S.C.O. - Dracon's antithesis in every way, I.O.N.E.S.C.O. is considered the Dark Side of Project GUNDAM. He is an artificial Fallen, and seeks to eliminate Dracon for turning him into an abomination. His abilities outclass Dracon's in terms of regeneration and his Semblance of Infection puts Dracon at risk, despite his potent psychoframe. Dracon has yet to face him a second time though. Gems Rau Za Burrel - a human from the Special Containment Zone on Homeworld, he came with the Gem he was assigned to in order to try and find out more about the state of Earth and its inhabitants, as well as try to reactivate one of the Kindergartens in an attempt to build up forces for the inevitable confrontation between the Plutarkian Confederacy and the possible resurgence of the Cybertronian Empire. He and Dracon have an intense dislike of one another, mostly because Dracon sees him as a pawn being used by the Gems. Rau refuses to accept he's a pawn and will do anything to defeat Dracon and show he's as capable as any Gem Warrior. Peridot - a second Peridot that was sent to Earth to reactivate a Kindergarten, protected by Rau Za Burrel, she is as clever and logical as her other kind. With swift fingers and an even swifter brain, Dracon is hard pressed to hold his own against her, relying more on his overwhelming firepower to keep her and Rau at bay. Quotes * "I'm just trying to stand up for what's right!" * "Damage could always be repaired. Lives could never be replaced." * "Geez. You truly have forgotten what it's like to be human. Your insults could really use some work." * "He still has his nuts?!" Trivia * Dracon is based off of the Unicorn Gundam Banshee, but with wings on the back of it and a white faceplate. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Huntsmen